


Sweet Bath Time

by HeroMaggie



Series: Anders Needs Hugs [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bath Snuggles, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day, Anders and Hawke take a bath. </p>
<p>Sweet and fluffy with snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr pal who posted a rather NSFW picture - the story took a decidedly more cuddly tone.
> 
> This definitely fits into my Anders Needs Hugs series.

It had been a long day at the clinic. A long day. Blood caked under his fingernails and splotched on his coat, hair mussed, and eyes tired, Anders dragged himself up the basement stairs into the house proper. It was a god-send, living with Hawke. Not only was the basement entrance mere steps from his clinic, but the house had a full bathing area. And he was desperate to use it. 

He half-crawled, half-limped up the stairs, and headed straight for the bathing chamber. Part of his mind wondered about the quiet house. Hawke wasn’t a quiet man. He was usually a boisterous, excitable, energetic man who always had a small cloud of noise and mischief swirling around him. But the house was quiet, just the soft voice of Bodhan speaking with Orana and the quiet snoring of Beanie, Hawke’s mabari. 

Really, he didn’t care. He figured Hawke had taken himself out on a job or was at the tavern. He’d be home soon enough. He never did dangerous work without Anders and rarely stayed out late when alone. For all of his frenetic ways, Hawke enjoyed being home more than anything. Home with Anders, home with Beanie, home and in comfortable clothes while laughing and telling stories or snuggling in front of the fire. Hawke was a homebody at heart. 

He opened the door to the bathing chamber and stopped in the doorway with a soft sigh and a smile. The house was quiet because Hawke was in the tub, water sudsy and steaming, asleep. One leg draped over the edge of the tub and his head was tilted back, a soft snore issuing from the big man. Anders pondered leaving him be, pondered wandering down to their bedroom and simply collapsing, but the water looked too inviting.

Quietly, he removed his clothes and draped them over the chair with Hawke’s. Hawke’s clothing was dust covered, gritty and grimy; a sign that the big man had gone out on a job and had wore himself out. Anders clucked his tongue at the small holes around the arms, shaking his head. Hawke had probably downed a health potion to heal the injury, but Anders was still mildly concerned. Enough to brush his hand lightly over Hawke’s arm and let his healing magic settle over his lover. 

Hawke shifted as the warmth slid over his body, eyes slitting open to take in Anders’ form. “You’re home,” he murmured, a smile curving his lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Why didn’t you come get me?” Anders stepped into the water and slowly sat down, groaning softly as the heated water surrounded him. “You were injured.”

“Nothing a potion couldn’t cure, love. I didn’t want to bother you today. Not with something as mundane as a bandit patrol.” Hawke opened his eyes fully and took in Anders’ face, “You look exhausted. Rough day?”

Anders rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and sighed, “Yes. Very. I lost two children to infections. Delivered a baby. Had to dodge a templar patrol in the afternoon. They…” he pursed his lips, eyes filling with tears, “They found a young woman and dragged her off to the Gallows. I would have…we wanted to…my patients stopped me. I couldn’t let Justice…not with the children in the clinic. Not with the new mother.” Tears slid down Anders’ cheeks at the thought.

“Hey now, hey.” Hawke sat up and reached for Anders, “You can’t save everyone. Isn’t that what you tell me? You can’t stop every bad thing in the world?”

Anders slid across the tub and settled against Hawke’s chest, nuzzled into the strength and warmth of the bigger man. Hawke draped his arms around Anders, careful to not smother him. “I’m glad they didn’t find you,” he whispered against Anders’ forehead. “I worry so much for you.”

Anders lifted his face and pressed a gentle kiss against Hawke’s lips. It was…soothing and loving and tender. Just that press of lips, the tightening of arms. His love shown in a physical way. He laid his head against Hawke’s chest and listened to his lover’s heart beat, a steady thump thump thump that reminded Anders that he was alive, safe, loved…cherished. 

Hawke cradled him close, “Let me clean you and get you dinner, Anders.” He pressed another kiss to Anders’ forehead. “Let me take care of you.”

“Alright,” sighed Anders, relieved, “Alright, Hawke.”

“I love you. You know that, right?” Hawke asked, pulling Anders up to look him in the eyes. He was uncharacteristically solemn, his eyes searching Anders’ face. “I do. I love you.”

Anders smiled at the declaration, touched Hawke’s cheek gently, “I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> **You can find me on Tumblr at Warriormaggie. I am always open to chatting and/or hugs!


End file.
